Sburb: Gamma
by Ms. May
Summary: Fan story about six kids who enter the world of sburb and their journey as they interact with trolls, deal with political termoil in Derse and Prospit, and their own romantic entanglements.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Okay so if the summary wasn't clear this is an OC story about six kids. There's no interaction with the cannon characters, although there are new trolls. I would really apreciate feedback from you and infact if have some specific things i want feedback on.

1. Spelling: i suck at this, and grammar in general so if i screw up, please let me know

2. Characters: are they good, deep characters or are they cliche and unnatractive

3. Writing: is it written well/ in a way that makes you want to read more

Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Today we join a young woman in her room. It is also no coincidence that today is this young woman's birthday. It was three years ago today, March 12, 2012, that she received a name.<p>

What is this young woman's name?

Enter name==

Marry Su-

On second thought, maybe that's not such a good name for this particular young woman. She seems to be giving you an exceptionally intense stare that is kind of freaking you out. Oh wait! That's right, she already has a name. That must be why she looks so upset. Let's find that name plaque.

Search room==

There it is. It was buried in a pile of stinky old books. Ooh, that didn't get a very pleasant look; you should get this over with before she does something angry.

Name: LANA MASON

How charming.

EXAMINE ROOM==

Your name is LANA MASON. As was aforementioned, today is your birthday. There are many old BOOKS scattered around your room, many are ANCIENT LITTERATURE. You really like some of them (despite the fact that some have to be translated by hand) and you especially like Socrates. In your opinion he has a MAGNIFICENT THINKER. You don't really watch very many movies, but you are a fan of much British TV, and have a particular love for one involving a blue box. One day you hope to translate all of your books, because they are filled with the heroic antics of ANCIENT WARIORS and you think that's pretty cool.

ALLOCATE SOMETHING TO YOUR STRIFE SPECTIBUS ==

Nonsense. Such plot relevant topics this early in the story will not be tolerated. Do something more menial.

SCAN THE ROOM ==

Much better.

The far side of your room from the door is your bed. Your bed is conveniently built into your windowsill where you can look out at the ocean while you sleep. To the left and right of your bed your walls are lined with book cases and books. Some of the books are in foreign languages (actually most are) and are usually large enough to use as a weapon. The wall to the left of the door is covered in pictures and doodles your friend has given you. Sometimes you write poetic captions underneath, but other times you just leave them alone and stick them up hap-hazardly. Next to that wall is your desk, where a few Latin books are piled on top of one another and your computer is covered in sticky notes to remind you of things. Papers covered in your nearly illegible hand writing are scattered all over the desk. Now to make one thing clear before moving on, the term wall is used fairly lightly due to the fact that your room is more of an oval and has no actual corners. Your room is also made out of stone, and the only thing separating your feet from the unforgiving gray is an old rug that had been in your family for generations. It was thick and soft and was fun to sit and read on while you skimmed through some of the old books you have lying around.

GRAB PEN==

You do as you are commanded and grab your favorite pen. It is all metallic and futuristic and also has a green end to it. Really it could be a little more sonic, but since that technology doesn't exist, due to you know . . . physics, you will have to settle for pointing it at things and making a sonic noise.

ALLOCATE PEN TO STRIFE SPECTIBUS==

You and your plot relevant actions. Alright, alright, you allocate your pen into your pen kind specious and then insist on doing frivolous activities.

GRAB MORE PENS==

Excellent, you captchalog two of the other pens around and put them in your SUPER GRIP FETCH MODUS. Carefully you wind your curly hair into a bun and stick the two pens in it to hold its place. There now you have your fetch modus is active. You love your fetch modus because it's really easy to use so long as whatever you're trying to find isn't really small, or a bobby pin. Then they get lost, and you have to search for them. Other than that, everything miniaturizes to fit into your bun. Well there is another downside. You always have to have something to pin your hair up or everything will fall out of your hair. And you can't really put anything sticky in your fetch modus or you have to spend grueling hours in the shower trying to get it out.

DEPLOY GAME==

WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU ABOUT PLOT RELEVANT ACTIONS?

OPEN PESTER CHUM==

No.

….. GO DOWNSTAIRS AND GET A SNACK?==

Are you asking me or ordering me?

GO DOWNSTAIRS AND GET A GOD DAMNED SNACK==

Much better.

SWITCH TO A MORE REASONABLE METHOD OF STORY TELLING WHILE YOU'RE AT IT==

Darn, you were just getting the hand of this action thing.

You exit your room and proceed down the cold stone stairs that lead into the normal portion of your house. Your actual house is situated right against a cliff face next to the ocean. Ages ago one of your family members dug back and up into the cliff to build ridiculous secret tombs for exploring. Come to think of it, your room used to be a treasure room. The first time you had discovered the secret passage way in the wall panel of your kitchen you had wondered around for hours before coming to what is now your room. Your grandma says that her grandma built it because she has a love of exploring and mystery, and myth. You think you would have loved to meet your grandma's grandma. Though maybe one second thought that wouldn't be such a good idea. Your grandmother comes from a mafia family as was actually the oldest child of the boss of one of the most fearsome gangsters of the era. You forget what his name was, but you think your great granddad's name might have been Al something. He went to prison on an island that's all you know.

You don't know a lot actually, due to the fact that you're home schooled and your grandmother is a mafia boss's daughter. She doesn't really believe that you need to go to be well rounded academically. That's pretty much why all you know is about three years of algebra, a fairly comprehensive amount of biology, some theoretical chemistry and physics, basic world history and a thorough understanding of ancient Greek and Latin history. Actually you're kind of a fanatic when it comes to Greek and Latin history, especially Greek history. Greek myths are probably the best thing ever.

The heavy wooden door at the end of the stairs creek as you force it to open into the great big circular room. Other doors line the walls of the room, their heavy identical heavy oak looking strangely like a series of cookies, the black bolts like chocolate chips. Wow you are a lot hungrier than you thought. Your door is the farthest to the right and is situated at about twenty minutes past if the main entrance is situated at 6. Footsteps echo off the high circular ceiling as you cross into the tunnel. It starts out tall enough, but by the time you reach about three fourths of the way through, you're on your hands and knees. Being as tall as you are it's just that awkward height where you can't quite crouch. A single good shove and the kitchen panel swings out.

Your kitchen is fabulously old. It looks just like one would expect a grandmother's kitchen to look like. The awful wall paper is your favorite part. So few people even have wall paper in their kitchen any more.

The sound of a shot gun draws your attention to the door. Through the little window of the kitchen you can see through the living room and to your large grandmother, clad in a yellow dress and big brown combat boots. She carries her shot gun with her like a soldier in war.

"These punks can't read." She says to you gruffly before she trudges into the kitchen and sets the gun down on the table. It was a joke with the local high school and college kids that there was a crazy old woman living in an old house. Playing chicken was a fun game when it came to entering her property despite the fact that there's a clear sign that says 'trespassers will be shot'. It usually ended with them running away with their tail between their legs or a bullet somewhere non lethal. You were also somewhat of a legend. A few of the locals will catch a glimpse of you high in your bedroom window and think you're a ghost. You never leave the house or really go into the house any farther than the kitchen so it makes some sense.

The old woman heaves herself into a chair and lets out a muffled sigh. The timer in the oven goes off.

"Muffins done." She says. You light up, muffins are your favorite. Not just any muffins either, cornbread muffins. She makes them for your birthday every year and Christmas. You nearly dance over to the oven and take the pan out gently with your oven mitts. Carefully you take two out and place them on tea trays before bringing the two plates over to the table. Then you grab the tea cups from the cabinet and fill yours with water and your grandmother's with milk. The two of you sit silently and munch on your muffins.

Suddenly your grandmother whips the shot gun out and fires a shot right over your head. Behind you there's a violent hissing and thrashing sound. A large python falls from the counter and wriths on the floor before dying. As a side effect of having an ancient tome in part of your house, odd animals seem to find their way into the normal part of your house. Mostly it's just large snakes, but sometimes it's large rats or lizards. Once or twice a year you find a crocodile but your grandmother always manages to magically transport them into one of the underground rivers.

She leaves the snake on the floor to take care of later. You don't say anything for a while, but the snake behind you sends weird chills up your back. You don't really like snakes, ever since a viper nearly killed you in your sleep when you were little.

Your grandmother makes another lighting fast move, but this time instead of grabbing the gun she whips out a long box from nowhere. After holding it for a few seconds she sets it down in front of you and stirs her milk. Tentatively you open it to reveal a xiphos, a standard issue sword of the Greek infantry. It was only used as a secondary weapon when it came to infantry, but a long spear would be a bit impractical.

You stand up brandishing the sword and performing a few basic fencing moves. Fencing was the closest thing you have to PE at your home school. It was fairly light, and a decent length, about two feet in length. You smile at your grandmother and give her a quick thank you and a peck on the cheek before you resheath it and attach it to your waist.

Maneuvering though the tunnel is a little bit more difficult with the sword strapped to your side, but it wasn't so bad. Once back in your room you find that you are bored.

CHECK PESTERCHUM==

I thought you said you weren't going to do this anymore?

I'M THE NARATOR. I DO WHAT I FUCKING WANT

Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a knot.==

SOMEONE'S PESTERING YOU==

So now it's okay to move the plot forward? Hypocrite.

As the slightly rude voice aforementioned, you have a notice on pester chum. You swiftly open it up and reply to your contact.

curiousDoodler [CD] began pestering athenianChampion [AC]

CD: Hey happy birthday!

CD: It's your birthday, happy birthday

CD: . . . are you off exploring again?

CD: We need to talk, hurry up and return from your adventure!

athenianChampion [AC] began pestering curiousDoodler [CD]

AC: I was not off exploring

AC: if you so care to know I was getting my birthday present, a real xiphos

CD: I love how you say that like I know what it is

AC: It's a sword, about 25 inches in length and used as a secondary weapon when the Greek infantry had thrown/lost their spear.

AC: Don't mention what we need to talk about by the way; I already know what it is

CD: So is that a yes?

AC: You know how much I disapprove of it

CD: Can't you just put your differences aside for the benefit for the group?

AC: . . .

AC: Do we really have to talk about this on my birthday?

CD: Please, pretty please with a cherry on top! I know you don't like PC, but he means well.

CD: Plus this game could get us all together from what he's said.

AC: I still don't approve of your friendship with PC, I find him somewhat unsavory

AC: But, I think I can look past that if you really believe that it could give us a chance to close the distance and join each other face to face.

CD: Yay!

CD: So you two will work out the plan? It'll be good for you!

AC: Excuse me, but when was this decided?

CD: Well it is your birthday, and you're kind of the most mature of our group

CD: I just thought it would be a good idea for you to go first

CD: I mean you don't have to if you don't want to

AC: No, no, it's fine.

AC: I just wasn't expecting to go first

AC: What is the name of this game again?

CD: It's called Sburb: Gamma

AC: Gamma?

AC: I don't recall there being previous releases. Gamma is the third letter in the Greek alphabet, after Alpha, and Beta.

CD: There weren't any that I can remember. . .

CD: Maybe there was something wrong with it so they had to pull the game before it screwed over the players

AC: Hm, well regardless of whether or not there were any predecessors, I suppose its time for me to contact your beau

CD: We're just friends!

AC: If you say so

athenianChampion [AC] ceased pestering curiousDoodler [CD]

curiousDoodler [CD] ceased pestering athenianChampion [AC]

* * *

><p>Well that's it, thanks for reading and what not.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Homestuck : Gamma

Chapter 2

athenianChampion [AC] began pestering gloomyClockwork [GC]

AC: So I suppose that we'll be starting this game?

AC: . . .

AC: I know you're there.

AC Not a second passes that you're not at your computer.

gloomyClockwork [GC] began perstering athenianChampion [AC]

GC: For your information I spend plenty of my time away from the computer

AC: Really? Doing what?

GC: Things that are none of your business

GC: Now, you ready to start this game

GC: You ready to get it on?

AC: It seems that I don't really have much of a choice in the matter

GC: Stop whining I wish I could go in first

AC: But you're not because you'll do anything that Megg asks you to.

GC: Look, it's not like I'm her bitch or anything

GC: She just really wanted you to go first is all

GC: it was one of her weird premonition thingies

AC: Well regardless, I believe it's time for things to get underway

GC: whatever, I'm sending you the file now

GC: But just so you know

GC: I don't think this thing is safe

AC: Well it's an ill gotten file, if I remember correctly you bought the player file then you did some strange computer things I don't understand, and ended up with the server file

AC: Wait, did you mean that it might explode or something?

GC: No that's not what I mean, and stop being such a prude. It's not illegal if you don't get caught.

AC: I am not a prude. And that's not how you use that word, you nincompoop.

GC: I mean really, it's not like I robbed a fucking bank to get the server file

GC: What I'm trying to say, is that I saw some really trippy shit while I was trying to get the file worked out.

GC: Shit that looked like it could really fuck things up.

AC: You are just a big ball of sunshine.

GC: Really trippy shit, like the font on the words kept changing colors and flashing

GC: Also the entire file looked like an ath~ file. Do you even know what an ath~ file is?

GC: Of course you don't, never mind

AC: Are you even listening to me anymore?

GC: Anyway point is that actually yes, your computer might explode

GC: But also that there might be something wrong with the file

GC: I think somewhere along the way I switched a line of code, but I couldn't figure it out

AC: Oh my gods you're going to destroy my laptop

GC: Please it's not like it's good for anything but pesterchum

AC: Hey, just because it has a really hard time with the internet, doesn't mean that it's good for nothing

AC: Oh, hey I just got the file

GC: Thank gods

GC: This was getting kind of old

AC: Agreed.

GC: So have you decided who's going to be your server player yet?

AC: I thought you were going to serve in that capacity.

GC: Hell no I would let you die so fast

GC: I'm going to be Megg's server player

AC: Alright then, it looks like I should find my server player.

GC: I think I know exactly who you're going to ask.

AC: Well then, I have no need to say good-bye.

GC: Psh, you think you're just soooo smart with your snooty last words.

GC: Well not this time bitch

AC: By the by, I still don't approve of you and Megg, but I've decided the least I could do is walk you down the aisle. After all, you do really care for her just ever so much.

atheninaChampion [AC] ceased pestering gloomyClockwork [GC]

GC: God fucking damn it, we are just friends

gloomyClockwork [GC] ceased pestering athenianChampion [AC]

charlemagnesApprentice [CA] began pestering athenianChampion [AC]

athenianChampion [AC] began pestering charlemagnesApprentice [CA]

CA: Happy Birthday! (I honestly hope I'm not too late with this, time difference and what not)

AC: No, it's perfect timing actually. I just finished talking with Liam.

CA: Ah, I see. So is it safe to assume you're in a right bad mood?

AC: No I'm not that upset. It's just that he can be so frustrating sometimes.

AC: Anyway, I have the game file now.

CA: Blast, give me a second. Sebastian is giving me the evil eye for pestering while I'm supposed to be making the old wigs like me

AC: . . .

AC: Hello?

AC: . . .

AC: Well I guess you're busy right now

AC: I know that you have a lot on your plate, being a charming host and what not.

AC: Liam will forward you the files later today or tonight for you

AC: I was going to ask you to be my server player but for right now, I think it's best if I just ask Megg.

AC: So, if you're all cool with that. I'll just hurry up and ask her so our big adventure can get underway

AC: . . .

AC: I suppose you won't be responding for a while.

AC: Pester me when you're done with your soirée, I'll talk to you latter.

athenianChampion [AC] ceased pestering charlemagnesApprentice [CA]

CA: Wait, Lana don't go!

CA: Damn it all

charlemagnesApprentice [CA] ceased pestering athenianChampion [AC]

BE THE BOY WHO'S IN LOTS OF TROUBLE è

Your name is Milo Windsor and today is literally the worst day of your life. The modern definition of literally, the one that mean's it's not actually the worst, but it's pretty darn close! If you weren't sixteen years old you would be throwing a temper tantrum. Well not really. You were raised better then to throw temper tantrums. You were raised better then a lot of things.

Like pestering your friends when you're at a social event. Sebastian not so politely reminded you of that when he pulled you aside. You are really not a fan of your footman. He's fairly young, tall and skinny, but there's something about him that's really disconcerting, an aurora of sorts. You can't place it, but it's there, behind his white hair and surreal green eyes, behind the snow-white skin and suave demeanor. And he doesn't really seem to want you there.

Not like your butler. You love your butler. His name is Mr. Pontmercy. He might as well have raised you, considering how busy your father is. Well, your adopted father. You've known for a really, really, reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllllllyyyyyy, long time that you were adopted. It's almost as if that was your first memory. Your dad just picking you up and going 'alright, I'll take him.'

Okay that sounds a little depressing, but really it's not. Since you were adopted you've been treated to nothing but the best. You live a life filled with OPLENT WEALTH and the charm of the ELIET class. Actually it's kind of fantastic. You revel in the court drama and the political intrigue. And one day IT'LL ALL BE YOURS. Plus you have full FAITH that you'll be able to do great things with it when you're old enough. You absolutely love to HELP people!

SHUT UP TRUST FUND è

Hey, that's not very nice!

NO ONE CARES ABOUT HOW GREAT YOUR LIFE IS è

Well would you like to hear about how you were emotionally neglected as a child because your father was too busy for you?

YOUR NEW NAME IS MARRY SUE è

No it's not!

SHUT UP MARRY è

Sop that! You have a name and your name is Milo!

TALK ABOUT SOMETHING MORE INTERESTING è

FINE. You don't have to be so rude about it geeze.

You stalk out of ballroom in a right bad mood and make your way down the hallway. Charity balls are usually one of your favorites, but today is just sour. First your big birthday surprise for Lana was ruined. You were going to fly all the way out to California today and deliver your present to Lana. But then Sebastian sprung this charity ball for African frogs or something on you and canceled your plane tickets. You didn't even tell him you were planning on leaving. He just woke you up, and told you over breakfast. Apparently you're not so good at keeping secrets. Secondly, you got your phone taken away by Sebastian. Thankfully you still have your PDA, as ancient and crappy as it is. Finally and thirdly, you were yelled at by some esoteric voice. Who does that voice even think it is?

YOUR MOM è

Apparently the voice is a petulant twelve year old.

FUCK YOU, I AM INFINATLY BRILLIANT è

Hey there, aren't you supposed to be telling a story. This isn't helping.

BUT I DON'T LIKE YOUR PLOT RELEVANT ACTIONS è

How about you just sit here and wine about how hard your cushy life is instead?

OH GOD NOT THAT. YOU CAN CONTINUE, BUT I'M WATCHING YOU BUDDY è

Thank you. Now where were we?

Ah right, you're now in a hallway somewhere outside a beautiful ballroom. Far away, a vase filled with campaign and blush roses set in a cloud of baby's breath mark a dead end. Above, past the white piping and candle shaped lights, a sky was tinged pink by the blush of angles and setting suns. Beneath your feet the is steady as you move from block to marble block, their seems pressed thin and covered in gold. Around you the walls are like chandeliers, the white piping playing with painted light and twisted gold.

Out of the corner of your eye you spot a member of the paperazi. You're inexplicably reminded of snakes, the kind Lana is always talking about. They're cold blooded and sneak around, hiding in every crevice and crack. They're always there exactly when you don't want them to be. Most importantly they can do some serious damage if you give them the chance.

You're about your wits enough to smile and pose politely for the cameraman before ignoring his questions and continuing your walk. A storm of buzzing erupts in your pocket.

curiousGypsy [CG] began pestering charlemagnesApprentice [CA]

CG: Hey, are you there?

You don't really feel like texting her right now, as much as you probably should.

CG: I know you got your phone taken away, but you should still have your PDA right?

CG: I can wait J

CG: doo do do, do do, doo do do, do do,

CG: la la la , la la la la, la la la la la la

CG: Ba dum, ba do do do, ba da do do,

There's a little pang in your heart because you know she's going to keep trying till you answer. And you can't just ignore her, she's just too adorable for that.

charlemagnesApprentice [CA] began pestering curiousGypse [CG]

CA: How d'you do my dear?

CG: There you are, I was beginning to think you were a no show silly.

CA: My apologies my lady, I was battling the ever dangerous papperazi.

CG: Oh my, so brave!

CG: Did you save a princess too?

CA: Allas, I'm afraid I was unable to accomplish that mammoth task.

CG: Poo to that.

CG: Get it together man! What are you doing with your life?

CA: Apparently nothing valuable. So to what do I owe the pleasure of your calling?

CA: Another dream I suppose?

CG: Nope.

CG: I'm just chatting

CA: Lies. She speaks nothing but lies.

CG: Darn, how'd you know? J

CG: I need you to be really super awesome for me.

CA: Such sweet words. . . .

CA: IT'S A TRAP!

CG: Noooo, I promise it'll be fine.

CG: There's just someone I need you to agree to be a server player for

CA: . . .

CA: It's not him is it?

CA: It's totally him.

CG: Yep

CA: Why do I have to act as server for the creepy one?

CG: I saw it!

CA: He's Marcy's friend, make her do it.

CG: Trust me if it wasn't for my dream, I'd totally have you be Lana's server.

CG: But I need you to be his

CG: Please?

CA: Alright, alright. I'll be his server.

CA: But who's going to play as my server player?

CA: Please let it be you

CG: Nope! I'm Lana's server player

CA: Bloody hell

CG: It's Marcy

CA: Alright, well I suppose she won't be too

carlemagnesAprentice [CA] has been disconnected from curiousGypsy [CG]

What the? Where'd your PDA go? Oh . . . Gods be damned. Sebastian stands a good few feet away flicking through your PDA with a long white finger.

"Master, I do believe this counts as ignoring your guests." He says, and while no smile plays his features you know beyond a shadow of a doubt that it is there, lurking behind his bored expression. It makes you inexplicably angry.

"Sebastian give that back I need it!" You know that sounds incredibly childish, but Gods be damned you have important things to do, like apologize to Lana and talk to Marcy about being a server. However, Sebastian ignores you and continues to flip through your PDA. Then it makes a beeping noise and that placid expression of his changes to one of surprise. You watch his lips move as he reads the line a few times.

"What is Sburb: Gama?" He asks pleasantly enough, but experience has thought you that if it is fun Sebastian will probably put a stop to it, so you try our hardest to come up with a good lie on the spot. You're not that good at lying though. Actually you're quite terrible.

"It's just a project my friend Liam is working on." You fidget a bit where you stand and readjust your bow tie.

"Liam?" Sebastian watches you like a cat watches a rat.

"You know, the one that codes. Lives in his attic, bit of a conspiracy theorist, convinced the world is going to end soon. He's got a crush on Megg." Sebastian hums his acknowledgement of your statement.

"I can see." He holds up your PDA and you can see the rusty orange text glowing next to your royal blue.

"Why are you going through my messages?" It irritates you to no end when he does this. He's always intruding into your life, reading anything you write, going over your files. He always claims:

"It's for your own good." But you can never quite see how. In fact, on more than one occasion it's gotten you into more trouble than you would have been in if he would just leave you alone. Ugg, you just _wish _he would give it up.

"Sebastian, I think that's enough." You spin around to find standing at your back. He's an old man who's been working for your household as long as anyone can remember. And while he sometimes disappears to where, you're not sure, the very sound of his voice has always been a great comfort to you. Sometimes when you look at him, you're sure that's what your grandfather would be like if you had one. "The party is almost over as it is. I think it would be best for everyone if Milo were to get his PDA back and say goodbye to his guests."

Yes, you like this plan a lot. The party is over, which means you can download the game and you get your PDA back, which isn't a phone, but it'll do.

"Oh my. I hadn't realized it was so late. My most humble apologies young master." Sebastian bows stiffly from the waist, holding out your PDA as he does so. While you find the idea of Sebastian being humble fairly laughable, you mind your manners enough to nod your acceptance his apology and take the phone without any outward signs of glee.

SHUT UP AND GO FINISH THE PARTY ALREADY è

Alright, alright, you're going.

"Milo." catches you just as you're about to leave. "Make sure you are very careful tonight." And the seriousness with which he says it catches you off guard.

"There's no need to worry. I'm saying goodbye for tonight, that's not such a terrible task." Something lingers in the old butler's eyes, and you can't place it.

"Right, right. How foolish of me." He smiles and turns to leave. You wait for a second before watching him go. You find it . . . sad.

SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR GUESTS è

Right, sorry. You almost forgot. The goodbyes go quickly in a flurry of waves and 'oh we'll see you next time'. As soon as you're done, you pull up your phone, checking your messages. There are a few last ones from Megg and one or .

charlemagnesAprentice [CA] has been disconnected from curiousGypsy [CG]

CG: Hey CA are you alright?

CG: Did Sebastian get your phone again?

CG: Well that's alright

CG: Just don't forget you promised!

curiousGypsy [CG] has ceased pestering charlemagnesAprentice [CA]

gloomyClockwork [GC] began pestering charlemagnesAprentice [CA]

GC: Dude you've got to help me

GC: You are my only hope

GC: Please

CA: What's wrong?

GC: You can't let him be my server player

CA: If it's any consolation, I have to be his.

GC: It's not

CA: Megg saw it in a dream.

CA: You know you really can't deny that what she sees is

CA: Well it comes true.

GC: UGGG

GC: FUCK

GC: I have to go clean my room.

gloomyClockwork [GC] has ceased pesteringcharlemagnesApprentice [CA]

I GOT THE COLORS TO WORK I AM SO HAPPY. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. YOU CAN SEE THEIR TEXT COLORS.

YES. Anyway get ready for an intimate look at Liam and for the reveal of the identity of this 'creepy guy'


End file.
